My Bad Boy-Thomarie
by StarDreamer216
Summary: Algunas cosas nunca fueron fáciles para Thomas Fletcher. A pesar de ser inteligente, gran músico, excelente inventor y tener de padre al famoso Ferb Fletcher no era suficiente para aclarar sus sentimientos a su media prima. Poco después de ser golpeado por un rayo, Thomas cambiara su forma de ser provocandole daño a la persona que más quiere. Ahora hay una versión malvada de él.
1. Capitulo 1

Algunas cosas nunca fueron fáciles para Thomas Fletcher. A pesar de ser inteligente, gran músico, excelente inventor y tener de padre al famoso Ferb Fletcher no era suficiente para aclarar sus sentimientos a su media prima. Eso se convertía en una tortura diaria desde la infancia ¿Cuándo seria el día en que le diría lo que siente? ¿Cuándo?

Todo era una rutina diaria, despertar, desayunar, ir a la escuela, regresar, comer, tener una visita de Marie y en ocasiones del resto de sus amigos, cenar y dormir. Falta agregar que en cada despertar se mentalizaba que de ese sería el día en que le diría a la pelirroja lo que sentía para después dormir sin haber mencionado ni una vez algo relacionado con el cariño que le tenía.

Momentos no le faltaban, en ocasiones se encontraban a solas para que él aprovechara el momento (sobre todo por culpa de una morena llamada Jasmine) el único problema era decirlo, soltar las palabras y ya. Pero, eso parecía mucho esfuerzo para el castaño.

Y como siempre un nuevo día iniciaba. Su atención concentrada en el plato de comida, pues su padre estaba en una conferencia a las afueras de la ciudad y su madre no paraba de repetir constantemente que saldría esa tarde, fue lo único que escucho ya que no importaba con quien fuera, el punto es que estaría solo.

−…Por eso quiero que te quedes esta tarde con Marie. – la mención de la pelirroja provocó que mirara confundido a su madre, tal vez no era mala idea escuchar lo que dice.

−¿Por qué me quedaría con Marie esta tarde? – se sentía estúpido preguntando eso, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenia?

−¿No me escuchaste? Te dije que esta tarde saldré y tu tía Isabella se irá de viaje con tu tío Phineas por lo que Marie estará sola y eso le preocupa a Isabella. Por eso te estoy pidiendo que la "cuides" un momento. – dijo Vanessa tratando de resumir un poco lo que había dicho en todo el desayuno.

−¿No crees que ya está lo bastante grande para cuidarse por su cuenta? – la mujer sonrió.

−Claro que lo sé, pero tú conoces a tu prima, así que mucha opción no tienes. Además, — su mirada poco discreta provocó que el castaño adivinara lo que diría a continuación – pasarás tiempo de calidad con tu prima, creí que te alegrarías de saber que estarán la tarde juntos.

Está de más decir que ella estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de su hijo hacia Marie y no solo porque él es un poco indiscreto, en realidad fue el castaño quien le comentó todo a su madre una tarde de desesperación. Desde entonces ella se ha encargado de aconsejarle y en ocasiones darle comentarios vergonzosos a su hijo lo que le hacía pensar que tal vez no fue una idea muy buena decirle. Como ahora, por ejemplo.

−¡Mamá! – el chico se levantó de la mesa y llevo su plato al lavavajillas

−Supongo que se irán a la casa de Marie saliendo de la escuela o ¿Me equivoco? – Thomas se sonrojo, camino hasta el sillón y tomo su mochila.

−Tal vez – Vanessa sonrió, se acercó a su hijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla para después despedirse de él y verlo salir por la puerta principal.

Thomas camino hasta llegar a la casa Flynn Garcia-Shapiro, había ido tantas veces a esa casa que hasta dormido llegaría a ella. Observó un poco el cielo nublado y sintió un aire frio chocar en su rostro, llovería, de eso estaba seguro y afortunadamente estaba usando su típica gabardina. Cuando llego a la casa toco la puerta una vez y enseguida se abrió, una pelirroja dio un pequeño salto hacia el castaño extendiendo sus brazos y cerrándolos alrededor del cuello del chico.

−Hola Thom – dijo Isabella desde la puerta riendo levemente por la pequeña escena.

−Hola tía y buenos días Marie – la mencionada se alejó sin soltarlo y sonrió.

−Buenos días Tommy – el castaño suspiro y la miro directamente, por mucho que la quisiera tenía que seguir fingiendo que le molestaba aquel apodo que solo ella seguía repitiendo, unas veces se salía por simple costumbre y otras lo hacía para provocar a su primo.

−Sabes que no me gusta que me digas "Tommy" — la pelirroja sonrió.

−Vamos cariño. No queremos perder el vuelo –La voz de Phineas se escuchó en el umbral de la puerta y Thomas alcanzó a verlo con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Hola Thomas.

−Hola tío.

Isabella ayudo a su esposo a sacar las dos pequeñas maletas mientras que Marie al fin se separaba de su primo y se dirigía a sus padres para despedirse.

−Volveremos mañana en la tarde –Dijo Isabella mientras abrazaba a su hija. –Por favor no hagas travesuras.

−Si mamá — Isabella la miro.

−¿Enserio no quieres quedarte en casa de tu primo?

−No, quiero intentar pasar aunque sea una noche sola.

Isabella le sonrió resignada y le dio un último abrazo para que después Phineas se acercara a su hija.

–Cuídate mucho cariño. –Se alejó de ella y se dirigió a su sobrino –Confió en que la cuidaras.

−Por supuesto tío.

Con eso quedó Phineas satisfecho y volteo a ver como el Taxi al que llamaron se estacionaba justo frente a su casa.

−Ya nos vamos a la escuela. ¡Suerte en su viaje! –Grito Marie mientras caminaba junto a Thomas.

−Diviértanse en la escuela. Y recuerda que puedes ir a la casa de tu tía o llamarle si hay algún problema – dijo Isabella, Marie sonrió y asintió. La mujer solo pudo ver a su hija alejarse con su sobrino antes de subir al Taxi. Volvió a sonreír cuando noto lo tierno que se veían juntos pues aunque su hija no lo admitiera en voz alta sabía perfectamente que tenía un sentimiento más profundo hacia Thomas, algo que iba más allá de una amistad o relación de primos.

En el camino a la escuela los jóvenes no paraban de conversar, en realidad solo la pelirroja hablaba y el castaño escuchaba atentamente, asentía y sonreía cuando era necesario.

En cuanto llegaron a las puertas del colegio notaron rápidamente la presencia de una morena que corrió a abrazar a su mejor amiga.

−Hola, Marie – dijo después de alejarse un poco – y hola Thom – a este último solo le movió la mano en el aire a lo que el castaño repitió su gesto.

−Jazz, en el camino venía hablando con Tommy sobre lo que haríamos esta tarde, ¿nos quieres acompañar? – Hablo Marie un poco apresurada – tal vez hagamos un proyecto o veamos una película.

La castaña pensó un poco y después sonrió maliciosamente, algo que solo Thomas entendió a la perfección. Aquí viene otro estúpido plan de Jasmine Rai.

−Lo siento, pero no podré ir. Le prometí a mi mamá que limpiaría mi habitación cuándo llegará de la escuela. — ¡Que excusa más simple y barata! Su plan no funcionaría para siempre. Thomas aún tenía otros cómplices.

−No te preocupes Marie – dijo alentándola al ver el rostro de decepción de su media prima al escuchar los planes de su mejor amiga – puedes preguntarle a Xavier y Fred.

Y así el rostro de la joven se ilumino para después salir disparada al salón de clases, seguida por los chicos que dejo atrás.

Antes que Thomas diera un paso escuchó un último comentario de Jasmine.

– Que no se te olvide Thom, siempre voy un paso adelante de ti… un paso adelante. – y continuo su camino.

Thomas no entendía muy bien esas palabras, pero aun así un miedo lo invadió.

La pelirroja entró corriendo al salón de clases y gritando.

—¡Chicos! – algunos de los alumnos ya presentes la miraron extrañados y ella solo bajo el rostro apenada y susurrando un "lo siento" para caminar hasta su lugar que se encontraba en frente de sus primos.

−Buenos días, Xavier y Fred – saludo rápidamente la pelirroja para poder hablar de sus planes de esa tarde con sus amigos.

Los dos hermanos solo movieron la mano y sonrieron por la escena de su prima al entrar al salón.

Enseguida llegaron Jasmine y Thomas que tomaron sus respectivos lugares cerca de sus amigos, esta era la fortuna de que el maestro de biología no asignara los lugares y los alumnos tuvieran la libertad de sentarse en donde les plazca; bueno, a veces.

En cuanto Fred vio entrar a Jazz se sonrojo levemente y movió la mano algo nervioso, cosa que la morena notó y solo sonrió un poco para devolver el gesto.

−¿Les gustaría reunirse esta tarde en mi casa? – preguntó Marie directamente.

Rápidamente los dos jóvenes se miraron entre sí para después mirar a Jazz la cual seguía con un rostro malvado. Ahí fue donde el castaño comprendió las palabras de su amiga.

−No podré, lo siento, es que… — dijo Xavier mordiéndose el labio tratando de pensar en alguna mentira creíble – estoy castigado.

−¿Y por qué te castigaron, Xavier? – preguntó Thomas en un intento inútil de acabar con el plan de Jazz.

Esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa al chico y enseguida empezó a buscar algo bueno. Afortunadamente Fred logro salvarlo de la situación

– Tampoco iré, ya que mi mamá quiere salir de compras esta tarde y tengo que ir.

−¿Y por qué no ir mañana ya que es sábado? – nuevamente el intento inútil

−Ya sabes cómo es nuestra mamá – contesto Fred algo nervioso.

Marie fue la única que no sospecho ni se enteró de las mentiras de sus amigos, lo único que pensaba era que estaría sola con Thomas y rápidamente ese pensamiento se volvió en algo más que provoco un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro de la chica y para su fortuna nadie noto.

Mientras tanto, Thomas claramente comprendió que Jazz aviso a los hermanos para que inventaran cualquier cosa para faltar.

La campana sonó y dos segundos después entro el profesor, esa fue la señal para que los alumnos se sentaran y prestaran "atención" a la clase.

º.º.º.º.º

El día se hizo eterno pero afortunadamente −y para tortura de muchos− se encontraban en la última clase: matemáticas. Y aquí nadie prestaba atención, cada quien estaba en su asunto.

Xavier no paraba de jugar con la cremallera de su chamarra; Fred estaba dormido con su suéter en la cabeza para pasar desapercibido; Jazz mandaba mensajes desde su celular y por último Thomas observaba como Marie dibujaba en su cuaderno diversos planos de próximos proyectos a realizar. Le encantaba cuando arrugaba las cejas y se mordía levemente el labio tratando de arreglar el dibujo; sin embargo, verla así le hacía recordar sus estúpidos nervios que no le dejaban confesarle.

Decir: "me gustas" es como saltar de un paracaídas: al principio una alocada idea pero después llega la adrenalina del momento, los nervios, el aire faltándote en los pulmones y con el deseo inmenso de gritar; al final la respuesta de ella sería como aterrizar, llegarías sano y salvo a tierra o probablemente sufrirías un inconveniente teniendo un accidente al momento de chocar con el suelo. Aun así saltar en paracaídas parecía mejor idea que confesarle tus sentimientos a la persona que más quieres.

La pelirroja sintió la mirada de su primo y volteo para después sonreírle. El castaño se sonrojo y fingió escribir ecuaciones en el cuaderno. La chica estaba por decir algo pero el sonido del timbre la interrumpió.

Todos los alumnos salieron como balas por la puerta. Por fin había llegado el preciado fin de semana. Ho glorioso Sábado y Domingo.

Marie guardo sus cosas sin ninguna prisa, Thomas simplemente tomo su mochila esperando a ella y sus amigos, los cuales despertaban a Fred de su profundo sueño.

−¡Cuatro! – grito Fred al abrir sus ojos pero estos rápidamente se encontraron con los de sus amigos, los cuales reían por la acción del castaño.

−Ya terminaron las clases – hablo Jasmine dulcemente.

Él también se rio un poco y los cinco chicos salieron del aula. Ya no quedaban muchos alumnos, un grupo de chicos planeando una salida, varios jóvenes esperando el trasporte público y ellos.

−Tal vez salgamos otro día, Marie – Fred comentó eso más para él que para su prima pues en el fondo se sentía terrible de mentirle, pero jamás se había negado a un plan de Jazz por lo que mucha opción no tendría.

−Está bien, Fred. Luego les llamo – La pelirroja no estaba ni triste ni decepcionada. Al final estaría con Thomas todo el día y eso ya era una gran ventaja.

Los jóvenes se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado. En el camino de regreso nuevamente conversaron Thomas y Marie, solo que esta vez no era nada más la pelirroja la que mantenía viva la charla.

−Es una lástima que no puedan venir – dijo con su rostro un poco desganado.

−Sí. Una gran lastima – a Thomas le daba cierta gracia que su prima no se diera cuenta de las mentiras de sus amigos. Han pasado muchos años y aunque cada día mejoraban más aun no era suficiente para que el castaño les creyera, pero la pelirroja era otro caso.

−No importa. Tu y yo nos divertiremos sin ellos – Eso ya estaba establecido. Desde niños ha sido así y nada ha cambiado.

−Sin duda – suspiró Thomm y continuaron el camino.


	2. Capitulo 2

En cuanto se encontraron frente a la puerta, Marie la abrió y dejo entrar primero al invitado. Arrojaron sus mochilas al sofá. Y después prosiguió Thomas a arrojar su anatomía al mueble mientras Marie pasaba directo a la cocina. La vio desaparecer por la puerta y cerró los ojos.

¿En qué momento se había enamorado de ella?, ¿Cuándo se declaró un enfermo mental al gustarle su prima?

Reviso cada fragmento de sus recuerdos y solo aparecían momentos donde estaban juntos en el jardín de alguno de los dos realizando algún proyecto, pero él estaba más al pendiente de lo que ella hacía por si se lastimaba o necesitara protegerla de algún peligro.

¡Y lo encontró! En lo más profundo de su mente recordó ese momento en que aceptó sus sentimientos.

El pequeño Thomas no podía dormir aquella noche, solo rodaba en su cama mirando varias veces el techo ¿Por qué no podía sacarse a Marie de la cabeza?, ¿En qué momento ella se volvió el centro de su mente?

Estaba harto de eso, todo estaba al revés. La estúpida sonrisa paso a ser el motivo de la suya. Las frases que ella trataba de hacer ver "adorables" pero su constante fastidio se convirtieron en la cosa que la hacía ver pequeña, frágil y tierna. Los dolorosos e interminables experimentos ahora eran una excusa para pasar tiempo con ella.

Cada vez que analizaba algo de esa niña le revolvía el estómago, sentía que la temperatura le subía y se mordía el labio nervioso mientras aparecía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Se cubrió la cara con la almohada, camino por su habitación e incluso trato de componer una canción sin que salieran extrañas frases de amor. Continuo así hasta que sus parpados pesaron y cayó dormido. A la mañana siguiente analizo todo más detenidamente y aceptó que la única opción era la siguiente: "Me gusta Marie".

Él sabía que a partir de ese momento no se podría declarar mentalmente estable para pasar un solo segundo con ella: más sin embargo, el tiempo le enseño a ser discreto (no mucho pero lo suficiente para que ella no se diera cuenta –lo cual no era muy complicado–) y paciente para esperar el momento oportuno −el cual según él todavía no llegaba−.

Abrió sus ojos y rápidamente visualizo una fotografía en uno de los muebles. Era ella abrazándolo fuertemente por el cuello mientras él tenía el rostro ligeramente sonrojado y fingía mirar hacia otro lado fastidiado. Esa foto la había tomado Jazz y al parecer se la había regalado a su tía Isabella.

Jasmine Rai. Esa chica le tomo menos de un día averiguar los sentimientos del castaño y ni siquiera le preguntó, más bien fue una afirmación que casi grita por toda la casa. Aunque él se lo negó varias veces la morena no se daba por vencida y fue tan solo una semana después de constantes comentarios y desesperación infinita que tuvo que aceptarlo. "Está bien, lo admito. Me gusta Marie ¿Feliz?" término gritándole a la castaña sin darse cuenta que Xavier y Fred también escucharon aquel comentario.

Desde entonces ha sido un infierno hablar de ese tema con ellos.

−¿Quieres palomitas? – le preguntó la pelirroja sentándose a su lado y extendiendo el gran tazón hacia él.

En ningún momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de su prima, tal vez estaba tan concentrado en sus recuerdos que no sintió un cuerpo extra en el sofá.

Asintió y tomo una cuantas palomitas para llevárselas a su boca. Marie miro la acción y se preguntó: "¿Los labios de Thomas serán suaves?" se sonrojo por el pensamiento y golpeo su cabeza mentalmente ¿Por qué diablos estaba pensando eso?

Dejo el tazón en la mesa frente a ellos y decidió prender el televisor cambiando lentamente canal por canal esperando encontrar algo para distraerse o que Thomas dijera que parara y escogiera el canal. Ni una de las dos opciones ocurrió.

El castaño no podía pensar con claridad, dentro de su mente se debatía entre quedarse callado y esperar a que algo ocurra como un terremoto o decirle aquello que siempre le quiso gritar, ahí y ahora.

Algo dentro de él actuó sin consultarle. Tomo la mano de la chica y le quito el control para apagar el televisor y dejarlo en la mesa de centro.

En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron comenzó a dudar de su decisión.

–Marie, necesito decirte q-que.. – ¡Maldita sea su timidez! ¿Por qué resultaba difícil decir "me gustas"?

−¿Decirme que, Tommy?

−T-tú me… −pero la frase quedo incompleta al momento que el televisor se encendió repentinamente con el volumen alto provocando que el castaño se interrumpiera para buscar la causa de lo sucedido.

Fue cuándo se dieron cuenta que un mamífero semi acuático paso por encima de control remoto el cual se había caído de la mesa. Thomas apagó nuevamente el televisor solo para escuchar ahora el tono de llamada del celular de Marie.

La pelirroja camino hasta la cocina pues fue ahí donde lo vio por última vez.

Thomas suspiro y se recostó sobre el sofá. El celular dejo de sonar; sin embargo, se escuchaba como Marie corría por la cocina. Se levantó del sofá dispuesto a ayudar a la chica cuando el celular volvió a sonar solo que no provenía de la cocina.

Camino detrás del sofá y así encontrarse con el ornitorrinco que a pesar de estar algo avanzado de edad seguía teniendo una energía inigualable. En su pico anaranjado sostenía el celular de la pelirroja que justo en ese momento ya no sonaba.

−¡Marie, encontré tu celular! – gritó Thomas sin quitar la mirada del ornitorrinco.

−¿Enserio? – la pelirroja salió de la cocina, se dirigió hacia el chico y al igual que él se sorprendió de ver a su mascota con el celular.

Lentamente se fue agachando para quitárselo sin hacer movimientos raros para que el animalito no saliera corriendo.

–Vamos Perry, necesito el celular – fue extendiendo la mano hasta lo que más temía ocurrió.

El mamífero semi acuático corrió hacia una habitación y los chicos fueron por él. Al entrar encendieron la luz y Marie rápidamente comprendió en donde estaban ¡El Estudio De Su Padre! Normalmente Phineas Flynn pasaba sus ratos libres es ese lugar ideando nuevos planos y construyendo algunos proyectos. Básicamente esa era una de las razones por la que aquel lugar es prohibido para Marie sin la supervisión de su padre.

En una mesa arrinconada había dos aparatos con varios planos y en el escritorio principal solo tenía una foto y varios lápices. Bajo ese mueble encontrarón al animalito que salió corriendo a la mesa de los aparatos. Thomas fue detrás de él pero Perry choco con una de las patas de la mesa provocando que se moviera repentinamente y uno de los aparatos se activara sin que ninguno de los jóvenes se diera cuenta.

El ornitorrinco dejo el celular en el suelo y salió de la habitación. Marie camino hasta Thomas algo agitada por la pequeña persecución.

−¿Estas bien, Tommy? – preguntó la pelirroja por el sonido que había escuchado del golpe en la mesa.

−Sí. – se limitó a contestar y recoger el teléfono para entregárselo. –A pesar de su edad tiene mucha energía. – Marie se empezó a reír y solo asintió.

Un ruido extraño provoco que el ambiente entre ellos cambiara y miraran hacia el lugar donde provenía. Una extraña luz salió de una de las máquinas y se dirigió hacia los jóvenes. Rápidamente Thomas cubrió a Marie para que aquel rayo le diera a él, pero en cuanto eso ocurrió quedo inconsciente cayendo encima de la pelirroja.

 **Este es mi primer fanfic por esta plataforma. Ya había publicado un capitulo antes pero no pude presentarme. Soy nueva en todo esto -/-**

 **En fin. Espero que les guste mi aportación a este fandom xDxD**


	3. Capitulo 3

Marie se sonrojo y quedo estática por unos segundos, simplemente observando la cercanía del rostro de Thomas. A solo unos centímetros de besarlo y cumplir aquello que deseaba desde que se declaró enamorada de él.

Ahora no era el momento para eso. Busco la forma de levantar al castaño y recostarlo en el suelo. ¿Qué se supone que haga con un Thomas inconsciente?

−Agh – el sonido del castaño quejándose provoco que Marie rápidamente borrara la pregunta y suspirara de alivio.

−Tommy… − susurro − ¿Te sientes bien?

−Eso creo – En realidad la cabeza le dolía y se sentía muy incómodo en el suelo.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación sin mirar a la chica. Camino al sofá y se sentó. Por las puertas corredizas que iban al patio trasero pudo observar la lluvia. Se dejó llevar por el sonido de las gotas chocando con el suelo y miro fijamente un punto inexistente perdiéndose en su mente.

La pelirroja se extrañó por eso y simplemente lo siguió para sentarse a un lado de él, siguió sin mirarla. Había algo extraño en Thomas, pero no encontraba el que.

−¿Te hizo algo el rayo? – la pregunta parecía estúpida. Aunque ¿Qué más podía hacer? El ambiente estaba muy tranquilo y callado.

El chico la miro con una sonrisa ladeada y arqueando las cejas. Ella lo paso de alto y se fijó en sus ojos, aquellos ojos azules que le reflejaban cariño y protección habían perdido ese brillo, ahora estaban oscuros y le provocaban un escalofrió y miedo, como si fueran una señal de peligro.

−Estoy bien. En realidad me siento mejor que antes – su voz sonaba extraña, más gruesa y profunda.

−T-Tommy – solo pudo tartamudear su nombre lo que provoco que el chico ampliara más su sonrisa.

−Marie… −su nombre se escuchaba extraño proviniendo de su boca, como si fuera un desconocido – No quiero que me vuelvas a decir Tommy – su voz se profundizo y ahora solo la miraba fríamente –Si lo vuelves a hacer te atiendes a las consecuencias ¿Escuchaste?

Ella solo asintió y se movió un poco al lado contrario. Aunque sabía que el jamás le haría daño, lo mejor era alejarse.

El teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar y ella camino hasta el para contestar.

−¿Hola? – Su voz se escuchaba temblorosa

 _¡Marie!_ – Aquella era la voz de su madre. Suspiro y sonrió, ella había sido su salvación de un momento incomodo o en realidad atemorizante. – _Estuve marcando a tu celular pero no respondías._

−Lo siento. Perry lo tomo y se lo llevo entre su pico.

 _¿Y no se te ocurrió devolverme la llamada?_

Sinceramente se le había olvidado siquiera revisar el registro de llamadas ya que después ocurrió lo del rayo y ahora Thomas actuaba extraño. Claramente no le diría eso a su madre.

–Es que se me paso.

− _No importa. ¿Thomas sigue ahí? Tu tía me dijo que pasarán la tarde juntos._ – El hecho de mencionarlo le hizo recordar que claramente no estaba sola en la casa. Miro hacia donde supuestamente estaba su primo pero el lugar estaba solo y la puerta del patio trasero abierta donde se veía perfectamente al joven Fletcher en medio del patio recibiendo la lluvia directamente.

−Él está aquí y se encuentra bien. – No le costó mentir, básicamente era normal estar parado en medio de la lluvia después de actuar como una especie de villano ¿Cierto? –De hecho no hay mucho que hacer con la lluvia.

− _No digas eso cariño. Cuando era niña tu papá hizo que dos días lluviosos se volvieran geniales. Primero nos encogimos como hormigas para jugar a las escondidas en la casa y en otra ocasión me ayudo a conseguir insignias en una esfera gigante capaz de cambiar el clima y la zona que él mismo construyó_ – Se quedó callada unos segundos antes de continuar – _El punto es que se pueden hacer muchas cosas en la lluvia._

−Gracias mamá, veré que se me ocurre hacer con Thomas.

− _Perfecto, luego te llamo. Te amo, cariño._

−Yo también te amo mamá. –Y colgó dejando el teléfono y mirando a su primo.

Camino hasta la puerta corrediza del patio y observó cómo Thomas dejaba caer las gotas desde su rostro hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios ligeramente abiertos. Estaba segura de que ya no había ni una zona seca.

−¡Tom-Thomas! –Se corrigió automáticamente al notar que su subconsciente le gritaría por el apodo que específicamente aclaro que él no quería volver a escuchar. –¡Entra a la casa!

Él la miro y sonrió de lado.

−¿Por qué no vienes por mí y me obligas a entrar? –Ella frunció el ceño y suspiro. No le estaba gustando esta nueva actitud de su amigo.

Camino hasta él y lo tomo de sus manos para poder llevarlo a la casa; sin embargo él la detuvo y la acercó hacia él. La extraña y perversa mirada apareció en el rostro del chico y aquello solo la confundió.

−¿Acaso no te gusta la lluvia? –Pregunto con esa voz ronca y profunda que provocaban escalofríos en la chica.

−No y tú sabes por qué. – Sabía perfectamente que la chica detestaba esos días por que no podía salir al patio y realizar alguna alocada máquina –Y vine por ti ya que no quiero que te enfermes.

El rostro de Thomas se tensó y ya no reflejo más que pura seriedad pero eso no le importo a Marie y lo llevo de regreso al interior de la casa. Cerro la puerta y fue al baño por unas toallas. No tardo mucho ya que no quería dejar más tiempo del necesario solo a Thomas. Ya no estaba segura de lo que él era capaz.

Cuando regresó noto que el chico no se movió ni un centímetro. Seguía parado en el mismo lugar con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Marie se acercó y lo cubrió con una toalla. Al ver que él no estaba dispuesto a secarse lo ayudo.

−¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por mí? –Su repentina pregunta provoco que Marie diera un pequeño brinco de sorpresa y sin mirarlo −aun concentrada en su deber no establecido− contestó.

−Siempre me preocupo por ti.

El castaño emitió un pequeño sonido burlón y ella lo miro confundida. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

−Entonces las veces que me arrastrabas constantemente a tus proyectos en donde casi siempre terminaba siendo tu conejillo de indias y el invento terminaba explotando provocándome diversas heridas ¿Lo hacías porque te preocupabas por mí? –La pelirroja se sorprendió y se alejó un poco. No le gustaba hacia donde se dirigía la conversación. –Eso parece cualquier cosa menos preocupación.

Ella se sentía herida y a pesar de que quería llorar no dejaría que la debilidad le ganara.

–Pero aun así te quedabas conmigo y seguías participando en los inventos. –No quería demostrarle al nuevo Thomas lo herida que estaba. Aunque comprendió que él estaba dispuesto a decirle todo aquello que el anterior Thomas jamás diría.

−Claro que lo hacía porque sin mi hubieras explotado la ciudad entera y en comparación de ti yo si me preocupaba por tu bienestar. – El castaño paso una mano por su cabello algo frustrado y continuo hablando −¿Sabes? Me importaba un carajo salir lastimado. Lo que verdaderamente me importaba eras tú. Si yo no me preocupo por ti, tú jamás lo harías. Siempre estas atenta a los demás y quieres que todo el mundo este feliz y no sufra cuando no haces nada para que tu estés bien. No sé si lo consideras una virtud o un defecto pero yo lo veo como una estupidez. Deberías dejar a los demás y preocuparte por ti misma.

Eso había sido como una bala atravesándole el pecho. No entendió como el tema cambio de él a ella pero si comprendió que le habían dicho la verdad más dura.

El castaño arrojo la toalla y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Ya no había razón alguna para seguir en ese lugar.

−No te vayas – La voz de Marie provoco que se detuviera y la observara fijamente. ¿Acaso no entendía que él ya no quería estar un segundo más ahí?

−¿Por qué me quedaría?

−No me dejes, por favor –Aunque esa respuesta le sorprendió un poco le pareció algo infantil de parte de la pelirroja.

Lo que Thomas no sabía era que ese "No me dejes" en realidad era para aquel Thomas que deseaba con todo su ser que volviera. Ese castaño de ojos azules que hacía sus días más divertidos y emocionantes. El que la cuidaba de cualquier cosa y aunque en ocasiones mostraba cara de fastidio sabía que en el fondo él la quería, pero no como ella lo hacía. Ese chico en este momento la abrazaría y le diría que todo se resolvería, siempre estando a su lado y nunca abandonándola.

−¿No crees que a tus dieciséis años puedes estar sola en casa? –Los comentarios y la actitud de este Thomas le rompían las ilusiones de volver a ver al verdadero del que se enamoró.

−No es eso –Susurro pensando que él no la escucharía

−¿Entonces qué? –Más sin embargo la escucho.

Como no pensó que eso sucedería se quedó sin palabras y tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar. Ese silencio desespero a Thomas y nuevamente camino a la puerta.

−Tommy, espera… −Ella no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo hasta que tuvo al castaño a tan solo medio metro de distancia. –Y-yo l-lo la-lamento, no que-quería de-decir eso. –Sus intentos de palabras eran poco entendibles y aunque pudiera decirlas con claridad ya era tarde. Él estaba a tan solo centímetros de su rostro.

−¿Acaso no te dije que no me llamaras así? – No espero a que contestara ya que la tomo por los hombros y choco sus labios con los de ella.

Marie se sorprendió al principio pero después cerro los ojos al sentir los labios del chico moverse con una brusquedad que llegaba a doler. No sabía si aquello era una tortura o bendición.

Thomas la alzo y la acorralo en la pared provocando que la espalda de Marie chocara con esta y abriera un poco la boca de dolor, él aprovecho para introducir su lengua y besarla más profundamente.

Marie movió sus manos al pecho de él y comenzó a empujarlo tratando de alejarlo. Aquello no estaba bien y no por el hecho de que se supone que son primos, en realidad ella había soñado con besar a Thomas pero no en esta situación y tampoco así. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir.

Thomas sujeto las muñecas de Marie y las pego en la pared evitando que ella lo alejara. Poco a poco las fue apretando provocando que ella se quejara del dolor y él gruñera sobre sus labios. ¿Desde cuándo Thomas se volvió masoquista?

Solo le quedaba una escapatoria a la pelirroja. Mordió el labio inferior del chico; no tan fuerte para que le sangrara pero si lo suficiente para que la soltara.

Thomas pasó su mano por el labio tratando de comprobar si salía un líquido rojo. Al confirmar que no era así se reincorporo y vio a su prima arrodillada en el suelo, algo agitada con los labios rojos, sus mejillas sonrosadas y el rostro empapado en lágrimas. Sonrió internamente y esta vez nada lo detendría para salir de esa casa.

−Espero que entendieras esta vez. – ella asintió a pesar de que él no la vio.

Se fue de la casa dejando que la lluvia lo volviera a mojar y sin dudar un momento dejo a Marie de rodillas y temblando de nervios.

 _Mi primer beso_ − Pensó la pelirroja al tocar sus labios. Después negó con la cabeza, luego solucionaría eso.


	4. Capitulo 4

En la última media hora la pelirroja no podía estar tranquila. Caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala apretando su celular entre sus manos esperando que sonara como señal de que había recibido noticias de su amigo.

Desde que el salió por la puerta le tomo 15 minutos reaccionar para después llamarlo y que la mandara directo al buzón de voz. Fueron más de tres intentos cuando se decidió a dejarle mensajes de voz y estaba muy segura de que no los escucharía.

Rápidamente pensó en el Thomas "original" y como reaccionaria él. Primeramente nada de "esto" estaría pasando y en caso de que así fuera (lo cual no creía posible) su Tommy le contestaría las llamadas sin importar la hora, lugar o situación. En ocasiones podía llegar a llamarlo por una simple pesadilla que tuvo a mitad de la noche y aun así él le contestaba, dispuesto a escucharla y calmarla. A veces le cantaba canciones que él mismo componía o charlaban hasta que ella se quedaba dormida.

Esos recuerdos provocaron que sus ojos se empañaran de lágrimas y la idea de que el chico cariñoso, comprensivo y extrañamente callado (en ocasiones) no volviera.

Su pulgar presiono el número de Thomas, dirigió el aparato a su oreja y espero. Nuevamente el buzón de voz.

−¡Thomas! Soy nuevamente Marie. Sé que este es como el séptimo mensaje que te dejo, es solo que estoy un poco nerviosa desde que te fuiste tan repentinamente y un poco alterado. –Suspiro tratando de ordenar sus palabras – Sé que en este momento no quieres saber nada de mí, pero por favor, dame una pequeña señal de vida jeje – Trato de reír un poco pero aquello fue raro y la hizo sentir un mal – Este es el último mensaje de voz que te dejaré. – Y después de unos segundos colgó.

Fue al menú de inicio y abrió los mensajes, se dirigió a la conversación con Thomas y mando un mensaje de texto −el cual no era el primero−. Básicamente decía lo mismo que el mensaje de voz; en realidad, este estaba resumido y un poco más claro. Lo envió y se hecho en el sofá mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de descansar un poco.

Ese descanso nunca llegó pues quería saber alguna noticia de su primo. Sabía perfectamente que hacia no más de diez minutos de camino a su casa. También se le vino a la mente llamar al número de la residencia Fletcher Doofenshmirtz pero, ¿Y si todavía no llegaba?, podría preocupar a su tía Vanessa al llamar y preguntar por el castaño cuando se supone que estaría con ella.

Se levantó del sofá y restregó sus manos en su rostro. Sintió como algo se retorcía en su tobillo y observo al ornitorrinco.

¡Un momento! Perry entró al estudio y ahí una maquina se activó, el rayo le dio a Thomas y ahora él actuaba así. Muy bien, necesitaba entrar y revisar aquel lugar.

Si su padre supiera que ella entraría al estudio sin permiso estaría castigada de por vida, pero si recuperaba a su Tommy todo valdría la pena.

¡Ya estaba decidido!

º.º.º.º.º

Después de caminar un largo rato se detuvo en la entrada de un callejón y se recargo en la pared cerrando sus ojos. Al menos ahí la lluvia ya no caía tan fuerte y directo en su rostro. Durante todo ese tiempo camino por las calles sin descansar o para darse una idea de a donde se dirigía.

Sintió como la parte de su pantalón se movía un poco y saco su celular solo para ver las llamadas perdidas, los mensajes de voz y de texto de la pelirroja. Rodo los ojos y volvió a guardar el celular. Sabía perfectamente lo que decían aquellos mensajes sin la necesidad de leerlos o escucharlos. Esa chica es tan predecible.

Nuevamente volvió a caminar solo que esta vez en dirección a su casa y aguardo hasta llegar ahí para mandarle un mensaje a su prima y así demostrarle que seguía vivo y completo; en realidad, pudo mandar aquel mensaje hace minutos pero algo dentro de él le decía que no debía mentirle a Marie. Además, la creía capaz de llamar a su casa, pero, cuál fue su sorpresa al entrar y ver a su madre recibiéndolo con una cálida bienvenida en vez de un rostro de preocupación.

 _Así que Flynn no llamo a mi madre_ –Pensó

−Creí que llegarías más tarde – Estaba un poco sorprendida al ver a su hijo llegar a casa totalmente empapado y con la mirada fría – No importa. ¿Quieres comer algo?

Thomas cerró la puerta azotándola y camino a las escaleras sin mirar a su madre, fue hasta que llego al primer escalón cuando hablo con aquella voz ronca y gruesa.

−No

Y subió. Al llegar a la habitación saco su celular y suspiro frustrado al leer los mensajes de la pelirroja. Se decidió a responderle con un simple: "Estoy bien" y a los diez segundos (siendo exactos) le llego la respuesta: "Me alegro :)", ya no respondió a eso y mejor se fue a bañar para poder descansar tranquilo.

º.º.º.º.º

Después de responder al mensaje de Thomas −el cual la tranquilizo un poco− se dirigió al estudio de su padre. Encendió la luz y fue directo a la mesa en donde estaban las maquinas. Aquí empezó el primer reto: descubrir cuál de esas fue la causante de todo.

Calculando la posición y puntería −además de ser la única encendida− tomo la que se encontraba del lado izquierdo con su respectivo plano. Camino hasta el escritorio y con un destornillador abrió aquel aparato, alejo la tapa y extendió el plano. Lo primero que llamo su atención fue el nombre de la maquina: "Alterador de clima". Siguió analizando el aparato y el plano para llegar a la conclusión de que en realidad no estaba terminado. Al momento en que su papá lo dejo a medias aquello se había convertido en una especie de maquina alteradora de personalidad.

Si le volvía a disparar a su primo lo alteraría aún más, provocando que se alejara de la personalidad original de él.

La única opción que le quedaba era revertir algunas piezas y no importaba que se tomara toda la noche reparándola, haría lo que sea por él.

Así fue como paso el tiempo hasta que dieron las seis de la madrugada, se dedicó a modificar la maquina cuanto podía pues aún le faltaban algunas piezas que lamentablemente tendría que comprar.

Bostezo por centésima vez esa noche y decidió dejar ahí todo; de cualquier modo ya no podría continuar sin esas estúpidas piezas faltantes.

Apago la luz y salió del estudio cerrando por completo la puerta. Camino hasta su cuarto y en cuanto su cansado cuerpo se recostó en las cobijas no tardo ni un segundo en caer en los brazos de Morfeo sumergiéndose en el más lindo de los sueños con su amado castaño de protagonista.

En cuanto su alarma sonó la arrojo y cubrió su cabeza con las cobijas. Era muy temprano para ser sábado. ¿Por qué diablos puso la alarma a las 8 am?

Sintió como un pequeño cuerpo se subía sobre ella y fue hasta que escucho un gruñido cuando confirmo que se trataba de Perry. Fue quitando las cobijas y el ornitorrinco se alejó para recostarse en los pies de su dueña.

Parpadeo un par de veces hasta que recordó la razón de despertar a esa hora, ¡Tenía que ir a comprar las piezas faltantes! No se podía dar el lujo de desperdiciar tan valioso tiempo, por eso sería la primera en comprar las cosas en cuanto la tienda abriera.

Salió disparada de la cama y corrió al baño, tardo menos de veinte minutos en arreglarse. Incluso había tapado las ojeras de la noche con un poco de maquillaje.

Salió de la casa sin desayunar. Tenía que arreglar todo lo antes posible, ya que el tiempo estaba encima pues sus padres llegarían esa misma tarde.

Corrió todo el camino hasta la tienda en donde compraba los materiales. Cuando llegó noto que apenas habían abierto. Se apoyó en el mostrador hasta recuperar el aliento y poder hablar con claridad. El vendedor la miro extrañado y justo iba a decir algo cuando la pelirroja le mostro una lista con los nombres de los materiales.

−Necesito esto, por favor.

El hombre de no más de 30 años tomo aquel pedazo de papel y después volvió a mirar aquella joven que al fin había levantado la cabeza para mirarlo directamente, arqueo la ceja un poco sorprendido.

−¿No eres la hija del famoso Phineas Flynn?

La pelirroja sonrió.

–Sí, si lo soy.

El hombre le devolvió el gesto y comenzó a buscar las cosas de la lista. Para fortuna de Marie no tardó mucho en conseguirlas y justo cuando pago salió del establecimiento. Maldito sea el momento en que se le olvido usar el teletransportador, se reprimía mentalmente mientras caminaba rápidamente y sujetaba solo dos bolsas que no pesaban tanto como esperaba.

Durante el camino y en su estado de concentración, choco con una persona lo que provoco que retrocediera unos pasos.

−¡Fíjate por donde vas!

Escuchar aquella voz chillona le provoco un escalofrió y solo levanto la cabeza para ver aquella chica de pelo rubio y corto, usando una playera que dejaba a la vista su ombligo y de estampado la inicial de su nombre.

−Lo siento, Bridgette

−¡Deberías sentirlo! − Gritó la joven – Estuviste a punto de romperme una uña.

Marie rodo los ojos algo fastidiada. Detestaba a Bridgette por muchas razones, una de ellas es que siempre exageraba las cosas para verse como la víctima en cualquier situación, sobre todo si Thomas se encontraba cerca. Otra seria que a ella le gusta Thomas y por esa razón discutían cada vez que se encontraban cara a cara, siempre buscaba la forma de ser el centro de atención del castaño y eso le ponía los nervios de punta. Se podría decir que su rivalidad la provoco el castaño.

−¿Sabes qué? No tengo tiempo para esto. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Marie paso al lado de Bridgette pero esta la detuvo sosteniéndole el brazo para que se detuviera.

−Un momento, Flynn. Me debes una disculpa.

−Ya te pedí perdón –Esto era una gran pérdida de tiempo.

−No. Me refiero a tu intervención entre mi Tommy y yo.

Por cierto, también detestaba que ella usara el apodo de "Tommy", arruinaba la forma en la que sonaba desde sus labios; además de darse una falsa idea de que tenía un futuro en una relación con Thomas.

−¿Acaso quieres que me disculpe por ser prima de Thomas?, ¿Por pasar tiempo con él?, ¿Por qué me prefiere mil veces más que a ti?, ¿Por ser un estorbo en una relación entre él y tú que jamás pasará?

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan poderosa como en ese momento. Marie es de las chicas optimistas que acostumbran alejarse de los problemas pero en esta ocasión los provoco y estaba totalmente consiente de eso. Tal vez la nueva actitud de Thomas le había afectado un poco.

−No te pases de lista, Marie. Podrás ser su familiar y pasar todo el tiempo que quieras con él, pero ambas sabemos que tu no llegaras a ser más que eso, su prima.

Jalo su brazo provocando que la rubia la soltara y sintió como la realidad la golpeaba bruscamente. Solo son primos por un estúpido papel y aunque así se criaron desde pequeños eso no impedía que ella sintiera ese cariño inmenso hacia Thomas que poco a poco se fue transformando en algo más… Amor. Un amor prohibido y seguramente no correspondido, pues sabía que Thomas siempre la vería como un familiar y si tenía suerte, como una amiga.

−¿Vez? Tengo razón. Hasta tu misma lo aceptas.

−Yo nunca dije que sentía algo por él. –Era lo único que le quedaba, mentir.

−¿Entonces por qué siempre peleas conmigo por su atención?

−Para evitar que este con víboras sucias como tú.

−¡Ya me desesperaste Flynn!

Bridgette alzo la mano dispuesta a darle una cachetada a Marie pero algo se lo impidió o más bien alguien.

−¿Qué está pasando?

La voz de Thomas provoco que ambas miraran hacia la dirección de donde provenía; aunque, de ambas la más sorprendida fue la pelirroja. Aquel chico ya no era su Tommy, ahora usaba ropa negra, su cabello estaba ligeramente más despeinado de lo usual y sus ojos pasaron a ser de un color azul oscuro. Ese era la representación en vivo del nuevo Thomas.

Por un momento las palabras que Bridgette le había dicho momentos atrás le dejaron de doler, todo lo que provocaba ese sentimiento estaba a unos pasos de ella.

−Pregunte: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

−Ho, Tommy –La rubia camino hasta él y le tomo el brazo para sujetarlo mientras inventaba otras de sus historias. –Todo es culpa de Marie, ella me provoco y yo no le hice nada.

Thomas alejo los brazos de Bridgette y la miro fijamente.

–¿Sabes? No te creo. Ambos sabemos que lo dices para que me preocupe por ti y eso no sucederá.

−P-pero es verdad –Por primera vez en toda su vida, Marie escucho a la rubia tartamudear.

−No lo es y te diré por qué. Yo escuche y vi todo. Tú no eres más que una mentirosa y manipuladora que solo quiere buscar la manera de llamar la atención. –Se podía ver como ella temblaba de miedo y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. −Siempre fuiste, eres y serás una molestia que no tiene otro propósito en la vida más que buscar la forma de obtener lo que quiere y hacer sufrir a los demás. Por esa y muchas razones más jamás me fijaría en alguien como tú y la única razón para seguir hablándote es por pura lastima.

Por mucho que odiara Bridgette, Marie no podía permitir que él le hablara así. Ver a su enemiga asustada solo le recordó lo mucho que había sufrido el día anterior y eso no se lo deseaba a nadie, ni a ella.

Soltó las bolsas y camino hasta interponerse entre la rubia y el castaño extendiendo los brazos.

−¡Basta! No tienes por qué hablarle así, Thomas –Claramente ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron por la actitud de la pelirroja.

−No te metas en esto.

−Lástima porque ya lo hice. –Mirar los ojos del castaño le dio ciertos nervios pero debía mantenerse firme ante él. –Tú no debes de hablarle así a ella. Puedes insultarme cuanto quieras pero a Bidgette no la metas. No tuvo la culpa de nada de lo que está pasando. –Bajo los brazos y nuevamente se sintió poderosa –Si a alguien le vas a gritar e insultar que sea a mí. ¡Yo soy la culpable, Fletcher!

Thomas se quedo estático por un momento, tiempo suficiente para que Marie observara a la rubia, la cual se estaba secando las lágrimas y estaba dispuesta a irse no sin antes susurrar un: "Gracias". Cuando al fin se fue, el castaño reacciono y observo a la chica que tenía enfrente.

−No entiendo por qué la defiendes. ¿No se supone que la odias?

−Tal vez la odie, pero la forma en la que me tratas no deseo que le pase a nadie. Ella no merecía que le dijeras esas cosas y menos de esa manera.

−Claro que lo merecía. Ellas es eso.

Marie negó con la cabeza exasperada y camino para tomar las bolsas y salir de ahí pero nuevamente interrumpieron su paso, solo que esta vez Thomas la tomo de las muñecas y la acercó a su cuerpo de manera que sus rostros apenas tenían espacio.

−¿No será que quieres que te bese de aquella manera nada más a ti? –Marie intuitivamente se sonrojo. Hasta ese momento jamás se detuvo a pensar en aquel beso. Su cabeza solo se preocupaba en recuperar a Thomas.

Al ver que la pelirroja no respondía acerco sus labios a los de ella de modo que se rosaron.

−¿Acaso es eso? – No espero a que respondiera ya que la beso de la misma manera que la vez anterior.

Soltó las muñecas de Marie y dirigió su mano izquierda a su espalda apretándola a su cuerpo; mientras que su mano derecha posaba en la cabeza de ella jugando con sus cabellos pelirrojos. Marie no sabía qué hacer, solo se quedó quieta con los ojos cerrados, simplemente estática y sin realizar algún movimiento. Algo tenía en claro: No estaba disfrutando el beso.

Cuando él se alejó unos centímetros la miro un momento antes de empezar a hablar.

−¿Has considerado cambiar? –Ella no entendió la pregunta y espero a que continuara para que se diera a entender. –Digo, has mejorado en hablar y expresarte sin importarte nada. Podrías mejorar un poco en tu actitud de niña y estoy seguro de que el negro se te vería genial.

¿Acaso él quería que ella se convirtiera en "eso"?, Una persona sin sentimientos ni consideración a los demás, buscar la forma de herir y lastimar sin necesidad de violencia. Resumiendo: en la forma que actuaba Thomas.

−¡Jamás! ¡Nunca podría ser alguien como tú! –Comenzó a golpear su pecho tratando de que la soltara y cuando lo logro solo vio aquella sonrisa perversa en el rostro del castaño.

−Piénsalo cariño – Le guiño el ojo y se fue dejándola sola en aquella calle.

Camino hasta las bolsas y las tomo para caminar rápidamente a su casa.

 ** _Hola =)_**

 ** _¿Les gusta como va la historia?_**

 ** _Thomas enamora, ¿o no? 3_**

 ** _Espero que les este gustando y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo ;)_**


	5. Capitulo 5

En cuanto llegó no perdió más tiempo y se encerró en el estudio de su padre trabajando en aquella máquina. No podía dejar de pensar en ese beso y aquellas palabras. Primero le gritaba sus verdades, después la besaba, luego insultaba a Bridgette, la volvía a besar y al final le pedía que cambiara. Sabía que esa forma de actuar y hablar no era del Thomas verdadero pero aun así se sentía tan mal y estúpida.

Marie se podía considerar una chica inteligente, agraciada, tierna, divertida, infantil y muchas cosas más. Lamentablemente no era la mejor construyendo; bien, era perfecta al imaginar el próximo proyecto y también para crear los planos, pero se habla enserio al momento que ella se pone el casco y toma un martillo. Sin ayuda de Thomas o su papá las maquinas terminaban explotando −o después de funcionar una sola vez−. Al cabo de varios años ya no le molesto tanto la ayuda de su primo y papá, se fue acostumbrando al instinto sobreprotector de ambos ¿Y cómo no? Cada vez que ella estaba dispuesta a crear algo nuevo, alguno de los dos la tenía en la mira, no perdían de vista cada movimiento que hacía.

En estos instantes desearía tanto que Thomas estuviera vigilándola, corrigiéndola y ayudándola, al menos así sus expectativas de que aquello funcionara −antes de que terminara en una explosión− aumentarían.

Se limitó a terminar sola y rezar internamente cada vez que se disponía a mover, insertar, quitar, aflojar, apretar algo y no fue hasta las 2:30 pm que admiró la maquina; en realidad, terminó hace media hora pero también construyo un pequeño control para activarla desde la distancia. Lo que procedía a continuación era poner en marcha su plan.

Salió del estudio cargando la máquina y la llevo a la sala, tomo su celular y marco el número de la casa de Thomas. No se arriesgaría a que no le contestara si llamaba directamente al celular.

Fue hasta el tercer timbre cuando al fin contestaron.

−¿Hola? –Enseguida reconoció la voz de su tía Vanessa.

−Hola tía, soy Marie.

−¡Marie! Que alegría escucharte. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Tienes algún problema? –Hablo Vanessa, pues suponía que Marie llamaría por algo así ya que se encontraba sola en casa.

−¡No! Estoy muy bien –Se apresuró a contestar −¿Se encuentra Thomas? Necesito hablar con él.

−¿Thomas? Espera un momento.

Escucho como Vanessa gritaba el nombre de su hijo. Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos hasta que escucho murmullos y su nombre entre ellos.

−¿Qué quieres? –Con el tono de voz y la forma de contestar adivino que ahora se trataba de su primo.

−Necesito hablar contigo –Quería ser directa y clara, ahora no era el momento para detenerse a charlar o escuchar nuevamente insultos.

−Es lo que estás haciendo ¿no?

−En realidad quiero que aclaremos lo que paso en la mañana –Guardo silencio un momento y escucho del otro lado de la línea una ligera respiración –Estuve pensando y creo que tienes razón. Necesito cambiar para entenderte y dejar de ser esa niña que dices.

−Me alegra que pienses así, primita –Pudo imaginarse su sonrisa al decir aquello.

−¿Te importaría venir a mi casa un momento? Así podremos conversar un poco más… Tranquilos.

Pasaron los segundo que se hicieron eternos para Marie, sentía como sus manos comenzaban a sudar y se mordía el labio inferior. Tenía miedo de que él rechazara aquella invitación ya que con eso el plan se iría al diablo.

−Está bien. Iré

El castaño colgó y Marie suspiro aliviada. Dejo su celular y camino hacia el patio, escondió la maquina detrás de un arbusto y calculo la trayectoria del rayo. Si aquello funcionaba solo tendría un disparo y tenía que ser lo más precisa posible.

Escondió el control en la bolsa trasera de su falda lila.

Regreso a la casa y camino nerviosa por la sala en espera de escuchar el timbre. Tuvieron que pasar unos diez minutos cuando un sonido inundo la casa anunciando la llegada de un visitante.

Sintió que palidecía, su corazón latió con más fuerza a punto de estallar en su pecho y el aire se le escapó de los pulmones.

Las piernas le temblaban cuando camino a la puerta de la casa y su mano se sentía resbalosa al momento de mover la perilla.

No sabía si sentirse aliviada o más preocupada al observar una melena rubia frente a ella.

−Jackson –Susurro y vio como el chico alzaba la mirada. Observo a Marie y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

−Hola, Marie.

−¿Qué haces aquí? –No quería parecer grosera, pero tenía que deshacerse de él antes de que Thomas llegara.

−Pues quería visitarte ya que no pude asistir ayer a la escuela.

¡Cierto! Estaba tan concentrada en los planes que no noto la ausencia de su compañero.

Jackson es un compañero de Marie, siempre era detallista. Se encontraban en ocasiones por los pasillos y conversaban o él le entregaba algún presente. Pero, normalmente esas conversaciones eran interrumpidas por su medio primo y cuando aquello sucedía a veces discutían entre ellos.

−Por cierto, te traje esto. –Marie despertó de sus recuerdos para observar una bella rosa roja frente a ella, cuando la tomo noto que aun temblaba un poco.

−Gracias.

−Y también… Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir por un helado conmigo.

Marie no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. Le encantaría ir con Jackson por un helado, en realidad seria lo primero que comería desde la tarde del día anterior.

−Me gustaría, pero ya tengo planes. Lo siento.

La sonrisa de Jackson mostro cierta decepción y la pelirroja no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

−Entiendo.

Marie bajo la cabeza avergonzada y Jackson miro hacia la banqueta, pudo observar que cierto castaño se acercaba pero iba perdido en su mente que no noto la mirada del rubio.

−¿Al menos podría darte un abrazo?

La pelirroja lo dudo por un momento pero después asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

El rubio no tardo en pegar su cuerpo con el de la chica, la cual cerró los ojos y no pudo notar la mirada penetrante de Thomas al otro lado de la calle.

Cuando se alejaron, Jackson aprovecho el poco espacio y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Marie pero, esa cercanía fue interrumpida por la repentina llegada de Thomas. Pues en cuanto vio ese detalle literalmente corrió a la entrada de la casa, tomo al rubio por la playera y lo empujo lejos de Marie y situándose entre ambos jóvenes de modo que la pelirroja no podía ver al rubio.

−¡¿Qué carajos haces aquí?! – Se encontraba furioso.

−Claramente visito a Marie – Respondió tranquilo Jackson

−¿Bajo qué derecho?

−Lo siento, pero tú no eres nadie para decirme si puedo o no visitarla… o besarla.

El joven sonrió con aire triunfal pero su rostro cambio cuando de la nada ya tenía al castaño a tan solo unos centímetros, sus ojos azules oscuros mostraban verdadera furia y sujetaba con fuerza el cuello de la playera de Jackson. No estaba asustado por la reacción de su enemigo, simplemente se mostró serio y neutral.

−Escúchame bien. No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Marie o incluso besarla porque de mi corre que te golpeare hasta borrarte esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara.

Ante tal amenaza Jackson sintió un escalofrío pero se mantuvo firme.

−Solo estas celoso de que yo si pueda invitar a salir a Marie ya que no hay algún lazo familiar que nos una. Además claro, de que nada le impide amarme. –Lo dijo de una manera provocadora y susurrando de modo que solo el castaño escuchara.

Tampoco era sorpresa que el peor enemigo de Thomas supiera de los sentimientos del chico. Por eso se declararon enemigos desde la primera vez que se vieron y el rubio intento cortejar a la pelirroja −Cosa que enfurecía al joven Fletcher pero no podía hacer algo−.

Y si le quedaba un poco de paciencia esta se agotó.

Thomas alejo a Jackson con un puñetazo, sacudió un poco se mano derecha y volvió a dar pasos decididos hacia el chico que se encontraba sobando su mandíbula. Jackson observo como se acercaba Thomas y lo miro fijamente para aceptar el siguiente golpe, el cual nunca llegó.

Marie estuvo paralizada durante un largo momento y justo cuando reacciono corrió hasta interponerse entre los dos chicos y evitar otro golpe. Observo a Thomas con una mirada fulminante, él se limitó a bajar el brazo.

−¡Basta Thomas!

Las miradas de ambos chocaban, Marie trataba de mostrarse enojada mientras que Thomas no tenía ninguna expresión. La pelirroja volteo para mirar al otro chico y se acercó un poco.

−Jackson, creo que es mejor que te retires.

−Pero, Marie… −Ella lo interrumpió

−Por favor.

Resignado acepto, aunque no se iría de ahí con las manos vacías.

−Me iré solo si aceptas salir conmigo algún día.

−Jackson –Estaba dispuesta a decirle que no era el momento de discutir eso.

−Solo promete que lo pensaras.

Lo medito unos segundos y al notar que esa era su única opción asintió y prometió pensarlo.

Jackson le sonrió y antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla tratando de prolongarlo lo más posible y así provocando al castaño que solo se limitaba a ver la escena.

Marie no pudo respirar tranquila hasta que vio al rubio alejarse de su casa, pero esa tranquilidad solo duro cinco segundos. Thomas no espero ya que tomo a su media prima del brazo y la jalo −literalmente− dentro de la casa y azotando la puerta.

−Me puedes decir: ¿Qué hacia él aquí? –Estaba más que exasperado.

−Que te importa –Marie lo había dicho sin pensar y no se dio cuenta hasta que Thomas la sujetaba fuertemente por los hombros.

−Me importa y mucho. Por eso te repetiré la pregunta: ¿Qué carajos hacia ese idiota aquí?

−Vino a visitarme.

−Dime la verdad. –La penetrante mirada de Thomas solo le causo temor.

−Quería invitarme a salir pero le dije que no. Te estaba esperando.

Esa respuesta aumento el ego de Thomas y la soltó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, pero se borró al recordar lo que escucho hace unos minutos de una posible cita.

−¿Saldrás con él? –Preguntó con su mirada inexpresiva. Marie lo observo confundida.

−No lo sé.

−¿Qué diablos significa eso?

Marie puso los ojos en blanco y por un momento pensó que este nuevo Thomas era un idiota.

−Significa que no estoy segura. Puede que sí, puede que no. No lo sé ¿Entiendes?

Thomas frunció los labios y miro la rosa roja que aún tenía la chica en su mano derecha. Camino hasta ella y en su distracción se la arrebato.

−¿Por qué tienes esto?

Marie trato de quitársela pero el castaño se movió hacia el lado contrario.

−Me la dio Jackson ¡Ahora dámela! –Nuevamente intento quitársela y fallo.

−¿Para que la quieres?

−Es un regalo. No puedo simplemente tirarla.

−¡Claro que sí!

−Corrección. No soy una desalmada como tú. –Otro intento más y esta vez Thomas subió al sofá y dio un salto al lado contrario de donde se encontraba la chica.

−Si de verdad te quisiera –dijo ignorando el comentario anterior de la pelirroja –Sabría que tu flor favorita es el girasol.

Marie no se sorprendió que él supiera eso. Pero si lo hizo cuando su amigo lanzo la flor y sin ninguna compasión la piso.

−¡Eres un tonto Thomas! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

−Simplemente me molesta que tengas algo relacionado con ese idiota. –Marie cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

−Nunca entenderé la rivalidad que hay entre ustedes dos.

Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos observo que ahora Thomas se encontraba a tan solo treinta centímetros de ella.

−Es porque él quiere ser algo más que un amigo, quiere salir contigo, quiere estar contigo; en pocas palabras, quiere tu atención y eso lo odio.

Marie sintió como aquello se relacionaba de alguna forma con su relación con Bridgette y por un momento lo comprendió.

−Pero eres mi primo y no deberías sentirte así.

El castaño la empujo contra la pared y la acorralo colocando sus manos a los costados.

−¡No somos primos! No me importa si un estúpido papel dice lo contrario ¡No lo somos!

Marie se sorprendió y aquellas palabras apenas sonaban en su cabeza pues el golpe con la pared había sido un poco más fuerte y tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar gritar. Thomas observo aquel gesto y sintió la necesidad de volver a besar aquellos labios rosados. Y con su nueva personalidad no pensó nada y lo hizo. Empezó como un ligero rose para provocar sus propias ganas y después los unió. Esta vez ya no fue un beso violento, al contrario, la beso con suavidad y desesperación. Los labios se movían y ella parecía corresponder sin miedo. Sonrió y se alejó unos milímetros, dejo un rastro de besos hasta la mejilla y continúo cerca de la oreja donde le susurro.

−Me hace feliz saber que fui el primero en besarte.

Marie se ruborizo y Thomas se alejó para observar aquel gesto con mayor claridad. No era secreto para el castaño que su media prima no había dado su primer beso, bueno, hasta ahora.

−¿Podemos hablar?

Él se alejó y la observo, su mirada puesta en el suelo, el rostro de un ligero color carmesí y sus manos entrelazadas. Había olvidado por completo la razón de la "visita".

−Bien, habla.

−Aquí no. ¿Podemos hablar en el patio?

−¿Por qué? –En realidad no le importaba donde hablaran

−Me siento intranquila aquí.

−Como quieras

Y así, él fue el primero en salir al patio, seguido de una pelirroja que cruzaba los dedos detrás de su espalda.

Hola :)

Aquí un nuevo capítulo.

Me encanta escribir esto porque es divertido leer a Thomas así de posesivo xD

Quiero agradecer y mandar un saludo a:

 **DavidC20OfficialWriter** : Gracias por tu Review :3 Me alegra saber que te gustó el inicio y espero que sea así con el resto de la historia ;3 Tienes razón, los sentimientos en algún momento se tienen que revelar pero eso lo veremos más adelante ;-;

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)


	6. Capítulo 6

Ella caminó hasta quedar delante del arbusto y Thomas estuviera enfrente para que el rayo le diera directo.

–Me hiciste venir así que habla ya.

Marie reacciono y asintió.

–Cuando me dijiste aquello de que cambiara, al principio me mostré enojada y confundida… –Thomas la interrumpió

−Fue lo que supuse al momento que me gritaste: "Nunca podría ser alguien como tú"

−Bien. Tal vez dije aquello precipitadamente. No pensé con claridad.

−Y creo saber por qué… −El castaño le guiño un ojo y ella comprendió a lo que se refería, se sonrojo de tan solo recordar aquel primer beso.

−No fue eso. ¡Y ya déjame hablar! –Thomas sonrió y movió un poco su mano en señal de que continuara− Tu cambiaste y mucho. Eres más directo, frio y extrañamente coqueto. Eso no está bien porque tú no eres así.

−Estoy confundido. No se supone que hablaríamos sobre ti.

−Sí y no. –Suspiro tratando de buscar las palabras – Si porque acepto que tal vez debería cambiar algunos aspectos de mí y el saber de qué tú lo has hecho me hace pensar que tal vez en mi interior también habita alguien como tú. Y no porque no cambiare, lo harás tú.

−¿A qué carajos te refieres?

−Esto es por ti. –Extendió su mano y acaricio la mejilla derecha del chico mientras escondía la otra detrás de su espalda sacando el control lentamente − Sé que en el interior está el verdadero Thomas. –El castaño se estremeció al sentir aquella caricia.

−Pues yo no quiero que vuelva. –Marie alejo su mano y lo observo perpleja. –Si él estuviera aquí no te diría que te quiero.

−Ho, Thomas –Sonrió enternecida− Pero si me has dicho que me quieres antes y tú sabes que también te quiero.

−¡Maldita sea! ¡¿No comprendes?! –Thomas pasó su mano por el cabello algo frustrado y respiro profundamente para calmarse, después observo directamente a la chica. −¿Sabes? No te quiero. Te amo y no lo hago como un primo o un amigo, lo hago como un hombre. Te amo como algo más. Te amo como la mujer que eres. Te amo desde hace tiempo.

Y por primera vez desde que cambio se mostró cariñoso con ella al abrazarla y susurrarle suavemente.

−Si no hubiera cambiado jamás sabrías de mis sentimientos a ti y es por eso que no quiero volver a ser el de antes.

−No puedo… −Susurró la chica al borde de las lágrimas –No puedo decir que también te amo. −A pesar de su forma de ser, algo se rompió dentro del castaño. Se separó de ella y trato de no verse lastimado. – Porque no siento eso por este Thomas –Y ahí se recompuso aquello que se rompió. Aunque, solo un poco. –Yo quiero a Tommy. No, yo amo a Tommy. –Parecía que Thomas no comprendía aquello y en realidad no lo hacía. –Quiero recuperar a mi Thomas. Aquel del que estoy perdidamente enamorada.

Le mostro una sonrisa tierna y presiono el botón mientras daba un salto al costado. Cayó de trasero al suelo y vio como un rayo le daba a Thomas. El chico se fue retorciendo un poco hasta que la maquina se detuvo y él cayó al suelo inconsciente. Marie gateo hasta su lado y con sus manos tomo el rostro de su primo.

 _Que funcione_ − pensó – _Que funcione_

−Por favor. Tommy, despierta –Susurro repetidas veces

 _Por favor, funciona._

Y vio el bello color azul de los ojos de Thomas

−¿Marie?

 _¡Funciono!_

 _ **Hola…**_ __

 _ **Corto. Lo sé. Pero, es para mantener el suspenso 7w7**_

 _ **Y según mis cálculos ya no quedan muchos capítulos, aproximadamente hasta el 10 :,v y espero que me esté equivocando.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos hasta la próxima!**_


	7. Capitulo 7

−¿Marie?

−¿Thomas? ¿En serio eres tú?

Miro confundido a la pelirroja ¿Qué clase de pregunta extraña era aquella? A menos que…

−No me digas que creaste nuevamente una máquina de cambio de cuerpo. –Por un momento se asustó pero se volvió a calmar cuando vio a Marie negar mientras una bella sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Estaba dispuesto a decir algo y tuvo que guardárselo al sentir los cálidos brazos de ella enrollados en su cuello y su pequeño cuerpo sobre el de él. Se sorprendió por un momento y no tardó en responder al abrazo mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de ese pequeño y cálido momento.

Para Marie aquello fue la prueba clara de que su Tommy había regresado.

Cuando al fin se separaron un momento a Thomas le quedaban muchas preguntas que necesitaban respuestas en ese momento.

−Marie, podrías decirme ¿Qué hacemos en el patio? Y para ser más preciso ¿En el suelo?

−Pues… verás, es una historia algo larga. –Él pudo notar ciertos nervios en la voz de su prima y eso le provoco nuevamente preocupación. –Lo importante es que estas de vuelta y que pude arreglar algo por mí misma sin explotar nada.

Lamentablemente hablo antes ya que en ese momento se escucharon varios pitidos seguidos que venían acompañados de una pequeña explosión. Thomas alcanzó a cubrir a Marie y esperó a que el humo se dispersara para alejarse y ver la causa de aquel accidente.

No fue sorpresa ver una pequeña caja de metal partida a la mitad con varias piezas regadas por el suelo, la mayoría estaban quemadas al igual que el arbusto. Aquello tenía el nombre de Marie en todas partes.

−No,no,no ¡No! – La pelirroja corrió a su lado mientras daba pequeños saltitos y cubría su boca asustada –Voy a morir y esta vez es enserio. Si mi papá se entera de esto me castigará y luego mi mamá le sumara más tiempo al castigo por lo que no podré salir ni hablar por teléfono hasta estar viejita y arrugada. –Froto su rostro y suspiro resignada –Este es mi fin.

−Tranquila Marie, estoy seguro que podemos limpiar esto y no creo que se entere mi tío.

−Tu no entiendes. Esa máquina era de él.

−Se puede arreglar. Todavía tenemos hasta mañana en la tarde.

−¿Mañana? –Ella no entendía eso. ¿Acaso Thomas no recordaba nada? ¿Él creía que seguía siendo viernes? –Thomas, hoy es sábado.

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿Cómo diablos paso el tiempo tan rápido? Y lo más importante ¿Qué había sucedido durante las anteriores veinticuatro horas?

−Marie, necesito explicaciones.

−Te las daré, lo prometo. Primero tengo que solucionar esto.

A pesar de no recordar nada de lo sucedido sentía una culpa acumulándose en su pecho. Como si hubiera cometido cosas malas de las cuales se arrepentía justo ahora. A esto tenemos que agregarle el hecho de que no le gustaba ver a Marie en ese estado; preocupada, temerosa y nerviosa.

−Bien, haremos esto: yo me encargare de reparar la máquina y tú podrías ocultar la evidencia de lo ocurrido aquí ¿Te parece?

−¡¿Qué?! –Ella no podía reaccionar a eso ¿Enserio involucraría a Thomas (nuevamente) en otro de sus desastres? Está claro que eso no es una novedad, pero tal vez el otro Thomas tenía razón y no estaba bien meterlo en sus problemas de los cuales también le afectaban sin estar consciente de ello −¡No! ¡Yo provoque esto y yo lo resolveré!

Ese grito provoco que el castaño se sobresaltara y solo la miraba confundido. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto así?

Él negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

–Siento como si yo también hubiera provocado esto de cierta manera, así que te ayudare a arreglar la máquina. –El rostro de ella reflejaba sorpresa por lo que se le ocurrió algo para animarla –Y si te castigan a mí también ¿Qué podría perder? Al menos lo intentamos y caímos juntos.

Marie se sorprendió por la última palabra y Thomas reacciono tarde pero no le importó tanto al ver como sonreía y sus ojos azules brillaban mirándolo directamente. Esto provocó que las mejillas de él se tiñeran de un color carmesí.

−¡Bien! –Gritó con entusiasmo Marie.

Y sin esperar más, Thomas agarro la máquina y la llevo al estudio de su tío, seguido por Marie para poder abrirle la puerta. Dejaron la maquina en la mesa y la pelirroja le extendió un plano.

−Mi papá dejo la maquina a medias y yo solo revertí el cableado, agregué piezas y quite algunas –Tomo una caja que dejo debajo del escritorio y la soltó al lado de su primo –Fue todo lo que quite.

El castaño observo el plano y después la máquina.

–Puedo arreglarlo y estoy seguro de que tal vez quede como antes.

−¿Tal vez?

−Cuando acabe necesitaré que la revises para ver si quedó como recuerdas.

La pelirroja asintió frenéticamente

−¿Necesitarás más piezas?

−No lo creo, básicamente le quitaste todo lo que tenía –Dijo mientras observaba el interior de máquina. Miro a su prima la cual tenía la mirada decaída. −¿Estas bien?

−No. –Negó y él se acercó a ella –Me siento mal de que tengas que reparar otra vez mis errores.

−Oye… −Ella alzo la mirada y se encontró con ese rostro tan dulce y relajado. Miro desde sus brillantes ojos azules hasta sus labios. Se golpeó mentalmente y aparto la mirada de ahí que afortunadamente −para ella− no notó Thomas. –No me molesta ayudarte, es divertido reparar tus errores.

−Pero… Te molesta.

−¡Claro que no! –Bueno, tal vez no debió gritar pero lo que si le molestaba era que ella pensará aquello −¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

 _¡Tú otro yo me lo dijo!-_ pensó en decírselo pero solo volvió a bajar la mirada arrepentida. Thomas le dio un abrazo; aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue el pequeño beso en la frente que recibió para después separarse y darle una mirada tierna.

−Nunca pienses eso. Jamás me molestaría algo que tenga que ver contigo.

Básicamente le había lanzado una pequeña indirecta sobre sus sentimientos y aunque sabía que ella no la entendía no perdía nada al intentarlo ¿O sí?

−Creo que será mejor hacer esto.

Marie asintió y salió de la habitación. En cuanto Thomas se quedó solo olvido lo sucedido y se concentró en la máquina.

Mientras tanto la pelirroja llego al patio cargando una escoba, un recogedor y unas tijeras para podar. Podría hacer una máquina que arreglara esto pero no había tiempo y su compañero de proyectos estaba ocupado así que solo le quedo hacerlo a la antigua.

Comenzó a barrer las piezas quemadas y destruidas, las junto y recogió. Después se dedicó a cortar las partes quemadas del césped y arreglar un poco los arbustos.

Thomas terminó la máquina y se quedó observándola sentado, esperando que Marie acabara para confirmar que estuviera bien. Un dolor insoportable llegó a su cabeza y varias imágenes pasaron por su cabeza. Recordó todo, desde el momento en que despertó en ese mismo cuarto hasta después de que el rayo le dio en el jardín. Cada palabra, gesto, sensación, olor, todo lo recordaba. No sabía si aquello era bueno o malo, pues había actuado como un completo patán, engreído y grosero. Lastimo a Marie y… Bidgette, ¡Rayos! Tenía que disculparse con ella.

Saco su celular dispuesto a mandarle un mensaje a la rubia para decirle que tenían que hablar (aclarando, no tenía el numero por gusto, en realidad ella le mandaba tantos mensajes y le llamaba casi todo el tiempo que solo le quedó como remedio guardarlo para saber de quien se trataba) pero se olvidó de aquello en cuanto vio un mensaje de nuevos mensajes en el buzón de voz, decidió escucharlos y comprobó que todos habían sido de ayer y de la misma persona: Marie.

Desde el primero hasta el último se fue torturando lentamente al escuchar cada palabra de su prima, la voz entrecortada, nerviosa y preocupada. Se sintió un completo estúpido, él mismo provoco algo de lo cual se había prometido protegerla, incluso golpearía a aquel que estuviera dispuesto a hacerlo: lastimarla.

En ese momento deseaba llamarle a Xavier o Fred y pedirles que lo golpearan; en caso de que se negarán él mismo lo haría hasta quedar inconsciente y olvidar todo lo ocurrido.

Antes de que cumpliera con su propósito escucho el último mensaje seguido de la voz de una mujer diciendo: "No hay más mensajes". Alejó el celular y presiono el botón de colgar. Suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos pero, al hacerlo recordó todas las palabras que le había dicho a ella y estas se reprodujeron como si fueran una grabadora.

Escucho como la puerta se habría y vio a una cansada pelirroja entrar y pararse a su lado. Rápidamente se levantó y le ofreció el asiento a Marie el cual ella aceptó gustosa.

−¡Wow! –Dijo exclamando al ver la máquina –La dejaste exactamente igual antes de que la modificara. –Lo miro y sus ojos se iluminaron con un brillo peculiar. −¡Muchas Gracias! No sé cómo agradecerte por esto.

−No es nada. Además, no fue tan complicado.

Ella se levantó y camino hasta estar frente a él. Con su mano apunto a su rostro y paso el dedo por la frente del chico, continuo hasta llegar al mentón lo que provoco que Thomas se tensara por su contacto.

−Estas manchas de aceite dicen otra cosa.

Él se sonrojo y camino hasta la mesa para cerrar la máquina y dejarla junto a las demás con los planos. Marie al ver eso salió y después la siguió Thomas, cerrando la puerta al salir.

Se acercó a uno de los espejos y efectivamente, tenía algo de aceite en la frente, un poco en la mejilla y algo en el mentón. Una mano se extendió a su lado sosteniendo una servilleta, volteo y miro a Marie sonriendo y entregándole aquello para que se limpiara. Él la tomo y comenzó a quitar aquellas manchas.

Marie es muy tierna, generosa y amable. Siempre sabía cómo alegrarle el día y "aprovecharlos" al máximo. Una punzada le llego al corazón, tenía que cerrar el círculo y pedirle perdón.

−¿Marie?

Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos.

−¿Si?

−Quiero pedirte perdón

−¿Por qué?

Marie ladeo la cabeza un poco confundida y solo observo como el rostro del castaño cambiaba a uno de arrepentimiento.

−Por todo lo que paso. –Bajo el rostro a las manos de la chica y las tomo suavemente mientras las acariciaba. –Te lastime de muchas formas y eso es algo con lo que no puedo estar tranquilo. –Acaricio suavemente las muñecas con temor de hacer un movimiento en falso y terminar hiriéndola −Nunca quise llegar a hacerte daño de ninguna manera, puedo asegurarte que todo fue inconsciente.

Ella cambio su rostro a uno tierno y le dio un fuerte abrazo que provoco que él se sorprendiera pero enseguida correspondió enterrando su rostro entre el cuello y el cabello pelirrojo. Aspirando el dulce olor a vainilla que ella tenía.

−No pienses eso Thomas. Yo sé que todo eso no lo hiciste porque quisiste y no puedo estar enojada contigo por algo que yo misma provoque. Puedo decir que en una ocasión me dijiste mis verdades.

Thomas se sorprendió y llego el recuerdo de ese momento: "Claro que lo hacía porque sin mi hubieras explotado la ciudad entera y en comparación de ti yo si me preocupaba por tu bienestar. ¿Sabes? Me importaba un carajo salir lastimado. Lo que verdaderamente me importaba eras tú. Si yo no me preocupo por ti, tú jamás lo harías. Siempre estas atenta a los demás y quieres que todo el mundo este feliz y no sufra cuando no haces nada para que tu estés bien. No sé si lo consideras una virtud o un defecto pero yo lo veo como una estupidez. Deberías dejar a los demás y preocuparte por ti misma." La abrazó con más fuerza.

−Tu no provocaste nada. Solo dime que puedo hacer para que me perdones.

−Quédate a mi lado –Aquello pareció un susurro inconsciente pero fue suficiente para que Thomas se tranquilizara y sonriera.

Después de un rato se separó unos cuantos centímetros y vio los ojos que le ofrecían refugio. Pero algo le inquieto, pudo notar algo que jamás creyó que sucedería y ahora le preocupaba.

−Por cierto… Me sentiría mejor si me llamaras nuevamente "Tommy" –El rostro de Marie se ilumino y una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios –Aclaremos que solo tu podrás hacerlo.

Y aquello fue la cereza del pastel. Marie no podía estar más que feliz; recupero a su Tommy y tal vez aquello tuvo sus ventajas, extrañamente —y después de varios años de intentos—él al fin había aceptado el pequeño apodo cariñoso que le puso.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y junto sus puños cerrados sobre su pecho.

−Dime que no es un sueño ni una broma. Por favor. –A Thomas le pareció tierno la reacción de Marie.

−No lo es.

La chica al escuchar la confirmación empezó a dar pequeños saltitos por la sala y solo tardo dos minutos en darse cuenta de la situación. Se detuvo y observó a su primo algo confundida.

−Acaso… ¿Recordaste todo?

En cambio al castaño ya le parecía que su prima había tardado bastante en darse cuenta de aquello pero después recordó que ella es un poco distraída.

−Supongo que sí.

Ahora todo tenía sentido. Thomas también se había disculpado del momento en que sujeto su brazo y muñecas con tanta fuerza que le había provocado un dolor en el momento. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? Claramente se disculpaba también de los besos. Esta más que claro que él jamás la besaría.

−Ya veo. –Thomas sospecho ver cierta decepción en el rostro de la pelirroja −¿Te arrepientes de algo en específico?

Por primera vez en toda su vida Marie Flynn había lanzado una indirecta al Thomas Fletcher el cual tardo un poco en comprender y por más que le daba vueltas no encontraba la respuesta.

−¿A qué te refieres?

−Me pediste perdón por el momento en que me dijiste cosas feas y cuando me sujetaste fuerte, pero… −No sabía cómo preguntarlo. El hecho de solo decirlo le causaba un pequeño sonrojo. −¿Te arrepientes de besarme?

Aquella pregunta sonó tan inocente de sus labios que le tomo más de cuatro segundos a Thomas entenderla. Cuando por fin lo hizo se puso tan nervioso que no podía aclarar sus pensamientos para dar una respuesta clara.

−Y-yo n-no. D-Digo s-si ¡Espera! –Ni el mismo sabía lo que decía− C-Claro que no estoy arrepentido. ¡Digo si lo estoy! –Respiro profundamente esperando a que los nervios se esfumaran. No lo hicieron, pero al menos los controlo un 20% −Estoy arrepentido de besarte… pero de esa forma.

Por un momento Marie se decepcionó de la respuesta pero al escuchar la última frase: "…pero de esa forma" le provocó que cierta esperanza volviera. Claro que a ella no le gusto esa forma tan brusca de actuar del otro Thomas, aunque al fin había cumplido su sueño de besarlo era algo que no podría olvidar y si el verdadero Thomas se arrepentía de eso estaba más que claro que solo la veía como una amiga o familia.

Tal vez aquel "Te amo" no era más que una mentira, algo inventando por el Thomas malvado solo para jugar con sus sentimientos. Quería comprobar aquello pero le causaba mucha vergüenza hacerlo.

−Tommy, ¿Exactamente que sientes por mí? –Y si había aprendido algo de su experiencia con Thomas era a ser directa, aunque eso no le quitara la vergüenza.

Thomas abrió los ojos sorprendido. Si mal no recordaba ya le había confesado sus sentimientos pero era en su versión malvada y probablemente ella tenía la idea de que solo había sido una farsa de él.

Muy bien, lo haría. Se lo diría. Solo esperaba que sus recuerdos no fueran falsos al momento en que ella también revelo sus sentimientos.

 _ **Este ya es el penúltimo capítulo.**_

 _ **Lo sé, es triste pero verdad.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo.**_


	8. Capitulo 8 (Final)

−Pues, veras. Y-yo… −Las palabras quedaron en el aire al momento que el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, pero Marie no se movió de su lugar, solo miraba fijamente a su medio primo. –¿No contestarás?

−No

−¿Por qué? –Su mirada ya lo estaba inquietando.

−No responderé hasta que tú me respondas.

El sonido del teléfono solo lo desesperaba.

−¿Y si es importante?

−Lo dudo

−Puede que sean tus padres

Marie suspiro y aceptó. Caminó a la mesa cerca de ella y tomo el aparato solo para escuchar la voz de su madre al otro lado de la línea. ¡Thomas había adivinado!

− _No. Aun no me contesta. Tranquilo Phineas… amor basta._

−¿Mamá?

− _Ho espera, ya me contesto. ¿Marie? Cariño, ¿Cómo estás?_

−Estoy muy bien –Notó que Thomas la observaba con una mirada triunfadora y ella le dio la espalda sonrojada− ¿Y ustedes cómo están? ¿A qué hora vuelven?

− _Solo estamos un poco retrasados con el vuelo. En dos horas estoy segura que estaremos ahí._

−Pues aquí los espero –Marie se imaginó a su madre sonriendo del otro lado de la línea y ella también lo hizo.

− _Cariño, tu papá quiere hablar contigo._

−Claro.

Thomas observó a Marie y noto que estaba algo enterrada. Después de esa llamada él se iría para que ella estuviera decente al momento que llegaran Phineas e Isabella.

Justo en ese momento una alocada idea le paso por la mente. Ella quería saber sus sentimientos y él se los diría, no de la forma que lo había planeado pero lo haría y después escaparía como un vil cobarde.

¡Decidido!

−No papá… Si papá… Claro que sí. Me ha estado cuidando, tal y como se lo pediste.

−Eres una mentirosa. Tú te has cuidado de mí. –Thomas llego por atrás de ella y le susurro del lado contrario del teléfono.

−To-tommy –Tartamudeo en un susurro y dio un pequeño brinco, pues se había sorprendido. –Estoy hablando por teléfono.

−Sigue hablando. Has como si no estuviera aquí.

Marie se sonrojo y decidió ignorar al castaño que seguía a su lado.

−Tú me preguntaste cuales eran mis sentimientos por ti y te responderé.

La pelirroja sonrió y nuevamente susurro.

−Ahora quieres contestar mi pregunta ¿no?

− _¿Marie? ¿Sigues ahí?_

−Si papá. Estoy aquí.

Thomas soltó una pequeña sonrisa y continúo hablando.

−¿Sabes? Eres muy distraída que sigo sin creer que no adivines mis sentimientos por ti misma, pero no me cuesta decírtelos. −Suspiró− No mentía cuando te dije que te amaba. –Aquello provocó que Marie abriera los ojos de par en par y volteara a ver a Thomas de frente perpleja.

−Papá, espérame un momento ¿sí? No tardo. –Y bajo el teléfono sin esperar a escuchar la respuesta de Phineas, presiono un botón y presto toda su atención al castaño.

−Es loco pero es la verdad y no puedo ocultarlo o negarlo. –Paso una mano por su cabello tratando de eliminar los nervios. Ya no había vuelta atrás –Me tienes completamente loco. Y me retracto de lo que dije antes. No me arrepiento de besarte; muy bien, no fue la manera pero tal vez esa fue la única vez que lo pude hacer sin miedo a saber lo que piensas de mí. ¡Diablos! Tal vez creerías que estaba enfermo o algo.

−Tommy… −Susurro la chica y Thomas la miro. Su rostro seguía igual pero sus ojos azules mostraban confusión. Él sonrió.

−Seré directo. Estoy enamorado de ti, Marie Flynn.

Pasaron los segundos y las miradas de ambos seguían clavadas entre ellos. Ninguno se movía o decía algo, aquello preocupaba al joven Fletcher. Tal vez y sus recuerdos si habían mentido y su mente había agregado de más a aquel momento.

Marie recordó la llamada pendiente que aun tenia y enseguida presionó nuevamente un botón al teléfono.

−¿Papá?

− _¿Si?, Marie ¿Está todo bien?_ –Ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

−Todo esta excelente, los veo en un rato.

Y sin esperar colgó. Miro por unos segundos el aparato y después a su primo que seguía en el mismo lugar solo que esta vez su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo.

−Creo que lo mejor es dejarte para que te prepares y recibas a tus padres. Yo iré a casa.

Marie ignoro sus palabras y corrió hasta él arrojando el teléfono. Con sus brazos rodeo el cuello del chico. Él estaba confundido y no podía reaccionar, su cuerpo no quería responder.

−¿Podrías repetirlo? Por favor.

−¿Qué cosa?

Ella se alejó unos centímetros y lo observó, eso sin dejar de rodear su cuello. Tenía una sonrisa apenada adornando su rostro.

−Lo último que dijiste.

−¿Lo de dejarte para que te prepares?

Marie se rio y le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro. Thomas también se rio.

−Eso no. Antes.

Él ya sabía a qué se refería, solo quería jugar con el momento. Al ver a la pelirroja a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro con los ojos cerrados las palabras salieron fluidas y sin titubear.

−Estoy enamorado de ti.

El rostro de la pelirroja fue adornado por una gran sonrisa. Abrió sus ojos y el color azul tenía un brillo que a Thomas le costaba descifrar.

Seguía estático, incluso le costaba reaccionar cuando la "tímida" Marie se acercó hasta estar a milímetros de los labios de Thomas.

−Y yo estoy enamorada de ti, Thomas Fletcher.

Algo dentro del castaño cambio. Su corazón latió con tanta fuerza que le sorprendió no ser escuchado por su media prima. Quería gritar, saltar y cantar de tanta felicidad que lo estaba consumiendo por dentro. Pero, también tenía miedo de que aquello no fuera más que un sueño, necesitaba comprobarlo.

Y la besó.

Y ella le correspondió.

A comparación de antes, este beso era más suave y lento. Tomándose el tiempo de transmitirse miles de sentimientos con un simple choque de labios.

Thomas se sentía en la gloria. Aquel roce, delicado y maravilloso, provocaba tantas emociones dentro de su ser. Sujetó a la pelirroja de la cadera acercándola un poco más a él. No quería separarse, no quería…

Marie sintió una gran corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo hasta llegar a su corazón. No le importó haber besado a Thomas antes, ni que él le arrebatara su primer beso. Para ella este era el primero y aquel con el que siempre había soñado.

Después de varios segundos que sintieron eternos −pero no suficientes− se separaron. Se miraron con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Las palabras sobraban en este momento.

Marie coloco su mano derecha sobre el cabello de Thomas y lo acaricio suavemente, sintiendo aquella textura y viendo sus dedos desaparecer entre los mechones castaños.

−Eres tan hermosa.

−Mientes

−No miento.

−Ahora mismo sé que no estoy "hermosa".

Thomas la observo detalladamente y pudo notar que debajo de esos bellos ojos había unas pequeñas manchas oscuras, su cabello estaba algo revuelto y parecía agotada. Él frunció los labios.

−¿Acaso no dormiste?

Marie detuvo su caricia y lo miro. No podía mentirle a Thomas, él jamás le creía cuando lo hacía.

−Claro que dormí. Por… −Hizo cuentas mentalmente y después le sonrió nerviosa− …dos horas.

−¡¿Dos horas?! ¡¿Por qué?!

−Tenía que acabar la máquina de papá.

Thomas sintió como si una cubeta de agua helada le caía encima. Así que aquello era por su culpa. Por supuesto, todo era por su culpa.

−¡Ho por dios! –La chica tuvo que alejarse de Thomas y caminar al otro lado de la sala nerviosa −¡Mis padres! Se me olvido. Tengo que tomar un baño.

−Marie, tranquilízate. Aún falta… −Observo su reloj− como hora y media para que lleguen. A eso súmale el tiempo que hacen en llegar del aeropuerto a la casa.

−Tienes razón. –La chica cerró los ojos tratando de normalizar sus nervios.

−Mejor me voy.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos de golpe y corrió hasta estar frente a Thomas, coloco sus dos manos en el pecho del chico deteniéndolo cuando él ni siquiera se había movido.

−¡No! Espera. –Ella agacho la mirada avergonzada y él la observaba confundido− Quédate, por favor. No quiero que me dejes sola.

Thomas sintió una punzada en su pecho.

−No te dejare sola. –Marie lo observó –Me quedaré. –Ella sonrió. –Claro, si te quieres sentir más segura te puedo acompañar al baño.

La pelirroja lo observó y pasaron exactamente seis segundos cuando comprendió aquellas palabras. Su rostro se ilumino de un color rojo intenso y con sus manos golpeo el pecho de Thomas para caminar a las escaleras mientras gritaba: "¡Eres un tonto Fletcher!" y él solo se reía de la situación.

−¿Si estarás aquí cuando vuelva? –dijo Marie deteniéndose a mitad de las escaleras.

−Si

Y esa repuesta basto para hacerla feliz.

Después de todo tenía que agradecer mentalmente a su tío por crear aquella máquina, agradecer a Perry por robar el celular de Marie y a ella por no rendirse para regresarlo a la "normalidad".

Sin todo eso él jamás se hubiera enterado que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, jamás la hubiera besado, jamás habría tenido la confianza de estar tan cerca de ella, jamás estaría tan feliz como en ese momento.

Puede que aquel Thomas malvado si trajo algo positivo a su vida después de todo y solo él sabía que algo de aquel chico seguía dentro de sí mismo. Algo que utilizaría a su favor y aunque sonaba egoísta no le importaba; por ejemplo, podría mantener a Jackson alejado de Marie −Una grandísima ventaja−.

Pasaron los minutos y Marie bajo las escaleras con el cabello algo mojado y ropa limpia. Él le sonrió y disfrutaron de la tarde viendo televisión y recostados en el sofá −abrazados por supuesto− hasta que llegaron Phineas e Isabella, que enseguida saludaron a su hija y sobrino. Isabella alagó el vestuario de Thomas, el cual ni él mismo había notado hasta ese momento, pues con la reparación de la máquina y la felicidad de estar con su amada no le prestó atención a lo demás.

Disfrutaron de una cena entre los cuatro mientras los jóvenes mentían sobre lo que hicieron durante el viernes y sábado.

Y al final llegó el momento en que Thomas se tenía que retirar. Phineas se ofreció a llevarlo en el auto a casa y Marie los acompaño solo para pasar más tiempo con el castaño que la tenía loca.

Al momento de despedirse frente a la casa Fletcher Doofenshmirtz se abrazaron ambos jóvenes y eso lo aprovecho Thomas.

−¿Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana? –susurro el chico.

Marie volvió a sentir aquella emoción apoderarse de ella.

−Sí, me encantaría – Respondió susurrando.

Y así, estos dos días que resultaron ser algo abrumadores al principio terminaron de la mejor forma jamás imaginada por los dos jóvenes enamorados.

 _ **Y aquí está el último capítulo de este fic.**_

 _ **Lamento si tarde en publicar algunos capítulos pero ya tienen en su poder la última parte.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a aquellos que le dieron una oportunidad a este fic y espero de todo corazón que no se arrepintieran.**_

 _ **Aún tengo proyectos por delante y no solo de este fandom, así que estoy abierta a sugerencias.**_

 _ **Espero leerlos y me lean en otra ocasión.**_


End file.
